dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Barroch
Barroch is an absentee Arisen, and formerly an apothecary - like other Arisen he was called to Bitterblack Isle by a myserious force, but once there he found the place to his liking as a source of rare and unusual alchemical ingrediants. Barroch has abandoned the quest to kill the Dragon, and his pawn is no where to be seen. Description Barroch was an apothecary before becoming an Arisen. Generally exhibiting an aloof personality, he is encountered within several locations inside Bitterblack Isle. In his dialogue he sometimes mentions that he does not mind being on the island, as he has no ambitions in killing The Dragon to regain his heart. The irony of his situation is shown when he describes being forced to stay here by some power yet he cannot get enough of the wondrous bounty of alchemickal substances, indicating he wouldn't wish to leave even if he could. He will oft describe the island as 'inviting' or 'comfortable', despite recognizing the obvious risks from the 'beasties'. Little is known about his background, only that he currently has no Pawn and no desire to return home. While he waits for the Arisen to die, he sells curatives, tools, weapons, and armor. Barroch can also enhance and rearify items. Items that give discounts, such as the Gold Idol, will affect the price of Barroch's wares, giving the items associated discount as with other vendors. Quests *A Guiding Light (find Barroch in the Duskmoon Tower) *Slumbering Promise (rarify a weapon) Locations *After meeting him on the third floor of the Duskmoon Tower, he will also always appear at the Arisen's Refuge and The Warriors' Respite. Once the first Void Key is used to open the door to the Vault of Defiled Truth, Barroch will no longer appear in the Duskmoon Tower. *After slaying Daimon for the first time, he will always be found at the entrance of the Isle, standing on the platform beside Olra. *Barroch may appear in the Corridor of Emptiness or the Corridor of the Hallowed, though this is a random encounter. Simply exiting and re-entering the area is often enough to make him appear or disappear, either via the shortcuts or the Shrine of Futile Truths and Forsaken Cathedral paths. Items Sold Dark Arisen items The Dark Arisen Items, Weapons and Armor sold by Barroch only become available to purchase after having met certain conditions on Bitterblack Isle. These stock updates occur after specific events or actions: *Stock Update 1 occurs after completion of Eyes of the Deep (obtain 1 Abyssal Eye). *Stock Update 2 occurs after completion of Accursed Errand (obtain 3 Cursed Dragon Horns). *Stock Update 3 occurs after completion of Hope Springs Infernal (obtain 3 Bloodred Crystals). *Stock Update 4 occurs after acquiring the DLC pack The Crucible of the Lost. Stock Updates 1, 2, and 3 are immediate upon starting a New Game Plus. Dragon's Dogma Items Sold This section refers to Items & Gear from Dragon's Dogma, and not those newly introduced in Dark Arisen. Barroch sells a number of Curatives and Tools from the first time he's encountered, some of which are only available to purchase from other Gransysian vendors until later in the main game. *The variety of Weapons and Armor that Barroch sells upgrades in accordance to the stage progression system on mainland Gransy - for details of the numbered stages, see Story Progression Stages, or the overview article 'Quests'. Notes *Despite being an Arisen, nothing changes after The Dragon's death. Barroch notably has no pawn. Since he says: "...I lost some good pawns...", ''his pawn has more than likely perished within the labyrinth together with other support pawns. *It's likely that he is, like Olra, an Arisen from another world since he is unaffected by Grigori's death. *Barroch can be callous at times. As he is spoken to, he recalls a woman with an ''"over-serious nature" who treated him in the same manner as a beast. He further explains that the woman who would have been "a real gem", was devoured by a beast. Whether or not he could have lent her aid is unclear. In the end, he addresses the event as only "...a shame." *Some speculate Olra is the woman who Barroch left to die, although this is conjecture. She mentions running out of curatives and losing her pawns, then seeing a bright light, but plently of other Arisen would have had the same experience. * Barroch advises the Arisen to be wary against the Necrophage enemies, indicating the player should be "mindful of the where and when." This refers to the corpse-feeding enemies that will appear if enough enemies are killed in a zone. * Barroch's Equipment is: ** Weapons: 'Golden Stilettos ** '''Torso: 'Marshal's Bracers / Vagabond Armor ** '''Arms: Monomi Bracers ** Legs: Braided Hosen / Mercenary Slogs ** Cloak: Beastly Mantle Quotes ;On first entering Duskmoon Tower *Cutscene: behind Arisen, holds dagger outward, Arisen turns around surprised, sheathes dagger "Welcome, good Arisen. Hmm, three days, this one. and begins to walk away A week, perhaps? A favored game of mine, guessing the lifespan of those who enter these halls. Nothing personal, mind. And rest easy, friend: three score guesses in, I've yet to hit the mark once. to standing position near edge *First time initiating conversation (completing A Guiding Light): "Someone's looking for me? Then this pit is home to stranger folk than even I'd imagined. An honest mistake, most like. I've been down here half an age, and not once have I known anyone to come calling." *''"This place is full to the gills with scraps and materials unseen in the world I knew outside. An alchemist's paradise, this. The smithy's work I do is the product of endless hours' trial and error. But it's time I don't begrudge. My little obsession's half the reason for my wanderings. Could be, the other half is running into strange ones like you, friend."'' *''"You been hearing voices since coming to this place, friend? Echoes of the dead, those. Even the least of them what's fallen here was an Arisen in a former life. Seems their wills were too strong to end with the body, and so they remain. Obstinate things. It's a blessing they do more than just grumble and grouse. I'd go mad."'' *''"Helping others is the Maker's work, friend. Why not leave it to Him and busy yourself with staying alive. I'm not the sort to take directions, besides. I go where I please. We seem alike in that."'' - (repeats when speaking to him again in this area) ;While in The Warriors' Respite * "When I was made Arisen, I asked myself just what sort of role it was the world had handed me. From the very start, I'd no interest in chasing after my heart. Useless thing. If eternity was mine to pass as I saw fit, I'd pass it doing what I liked. That was my answer. And what of you? You the type to buy into talk of duty and fate and all that? I've stopped thinking about it, truth be told. Like as not, there is no real answer." * "I was an apothecary, afore becoming an Arisen. Made my coin mixing potions. Fusing reagents into new compounds. New elements. Alchemy, in a word. This place is a trove of herbs and ores found nowhere else. Nowhere natural. I've seen gold and jewels enough to rot my eyes, but the treasures this place hides ought keep me entertained for years to come." * "Where do the beasts here come from? You ever think on that, friend? We're cut off from the world. Worlds. Whichever. It's naught but Arisen and pawns what come here. And that's when it hit me. What if they're what's left of those fallen heroes. What happens to a soul bottled up in a place like this? Some find peace enough etching their regrets in stone, but others... What if they just rot? Rot, and become darker things... Hm... Just an idle theory, mind. Mayhap we'll find out when I die and join their ranks. If I run into you then, I'll expect a proper greeting." *''“The wandering life is sweet enough, once you’ve grown accustomed to it. I’ll speak no ill of others’ dreams and duties, but I found my own oppressive, and a terrible bore.”'' - (repeats when speaking to him again in this area.) ;While in Corridor of Emptiness *''"Well, this is a surprise. Can you just come and go as you please, then? Huh...I'd thought everyone come to this place was lost to the world outside. Myself included. Ah, well. It's the exception what proves the rule, or so they say."'' *''“My trade? Isn’t it obvious? …Hm, no, I don’t suppose it is. I’m a wandering scholar of sorts, and an Arisen besides, though I may not look like either. In truth, I’ve left the wyrm hunting racket. A dangerous pursuit, and the rewards are meager. But speaking of remuneration, I’ll fain help you in your travels if you furnish the coin.”'' *''"The poor fools drawn in to this place all coming singing the same tune, by and large. Heroes, every one, the deluded fools. Sold on dreams of fixing this blighted world by kings and lords with their own agendas. It's that, or the knightly types with their lofty lust for strength, eager to whet their blades with any foul creature they find. I'll thank you to leave me out of either pile. And which one are you, then? What is it you hope to find here? If it's fame or fortune, pray, look elsewhere, friend. You have that luxury."'' *''"To look at you, I'd wager you've seen it. Aye? Had your tussle with the dragon, then espied the grand scheme of the world. How it's built. Then you'll know the wisdom of leaving it all be. Have you ever had cause to miss your heart? Steer clear of cliffs and beasts beyond your means and you can live forever. If wandering the countryside has lost its charm, take up residence here. I'd welcome a drinking partner."'' *''"You must be well bored of your hunt to be wasting time in here. Or well confident." - This line repeats when speaking to him again in this area.'' ;While in Corridor of the Hallowed *''"This little island and what lies beneath it are a pretty mess, don't you think? I've done my share of exploring, and I'll aver this place appears in no map or text I've ever seen. Even the halls that link one chamber to the next are mad. The work of some diabolic magick, like as not. A place so steeped in rancor just begs for conquest, doesn't it? Gets my juices flowing."'' *''"Forgive my nattering on. It's not that I'm bored, exactly. Just newcomers as game as you are a rare treat."'' *''"Clawing your way through the dark for days on end takes it toll. Often as not, it's not the beasts that get you, but the crushing despair. A man can be plagued by the voice of doubt anywhere, but down here pause the whispers are real. You've heard them, sure, by now. Voices waxing fatalistic about the uselessness of it all..."'' *''"I can scare imagine the sort of grudge this isle's creator must bear against the Arisen. Still less what I've done to earn my place here. I'm a simple wanderer. Keep to myself. I've no illusions of entitlement as an Arisen. I've earned no one's respect and adulation, nor do I crave it. But neither, surely, have I earned such retribution."'' *''“I wasn’t the first to come here. It was a colorful cast already when I arrived. An old man, half-dead by the time I met him. The other half didn’t take long. The other was a woman. Ahh, she’d had been a real gem, save that over-serious nature. By the end, she treated me with the same contempt she would a beast. Had she been freer with her charms around beasts, she might not have wound up serving as their…supper. Still, a shame… It’s simple luck that I’ve survived this long. I’ve no illusions on that count.”'' *''“One look around and it’s clear we’re rats in a trap here, friend. But then, I’m a strange sort. This sort of welcome puts me more at ease than any hospitality.”'' - (repeats when speaking to him again in this area) ;While in The Arisen's Refuge *''"It's been many a year since I parted ways with my heart, and I can't say as I miss it much. Were I still mortal, being stranded on this island hell might have caused me some bother."'' *''"Slaying beasts holds no allure for me. And immortal or not, I've no time to waste on that which bores me. I'm content to spend eternity fleeing. That is until I've need of a fang or a wing or some such for a compound I aim to make. In that case, Maker pity the beasties. I'm as strong as the wyrm, when I can be bothered."'' *''"You're far from the first new face I've come across here. Most come bearing invitations, but I've turned the lot of them down. No common cause. They fight to be quit of this place, while I find it rather cozy. So I send them off with a bit of advice''—''worry less and enjoy more. The fact that I haven't seen any of them again means either they got their wish, or got dead. Either way, I'll not hold my breath for a reunion."'' *''"Slay one pack of beasts, and another comes to pick their bones. Like as not, a nastier breed than the ones before. There are times fighting brings more danger than safety. I've lost good pawns to those scavengers. Damn near lost my head to a few. If you aim to kill the creatures here, be mindful of the where and when. Don't get in over your head."'' *''“Ever stopped to ponder just what kind of place this is friend? I say it certain that no such island existed off the land I came from. No record names it. Though you need look no further than the links between this cavern and the halls to know aught is amiss. Nature bears no fruit so strange. We’re guests in a world fabricated by someone or something.”'' *''“Seems our host has a taste for hunting Arisen. Best we be thankful we haven’t all simply been cast into the abyss directly. Either he’s the sporting sort, or he lacks a surety to his purpose. Perhaps he’s simply waiting for someone like you—a feisty challenger to come and unseat him.”'' *''“Rather cozy this place. Save the perpetual darkness.”'' - (this line repeats when speaking to him again in this area.) ;Post Daimon while in The Warriors' Respite : *''“You can feel it can’t you? This place is wrought from the will of some creator. I don’t mean the Maker, mind. I keep no truck with the Faith. No, this place is like a memory given form. We’re guests in someone’s imaginary world you and I... Else rabbits caught in their snare."'' *''“Ever stopped to ponder just what kind of place this is friend? I say it certain that no such island existed off the land I came from. No record names it. Though you need look no further than the links between this cavern and the halls to know aught is amiss. Nature bears no fruit so strange. We’re guests in a world fabricated by someone or something.”'' *''“Even in this forsaken hell, there’s riftstones about to call for pawns. Many are in disrepair, but the right price will buy them back to usefulness, it seems. Convenient thing, that. Mayhap this place is kindred to the other world the pawn legion speak of. Either way, it’s a thoughtful provision, aye? I’ll have to thank our host, should I ever meet him.”'' ;Post Daimon dialogue at Bitterblack Pier *''“Sent our host to his grave have you? Heh, remind me never to cross you. Still, seems these walls aren’t about to come crumbling down for want of his presence. Mayhap they’ve taken root in one material plane. ‘Tis idle conjecture, and of precious little import either way.”'' *''“This place is without its master…and yet the beasts persist within it unabated. Strange, that. Ah, well. I’ll do as I will. They can do the same.”''- (repeating line before opening the first shortcut post-Daimon.) *''"I can scarce imagine the sort of grudge this isle's creator must bear...against the Arisen. Still less what I've done to earn my place here. I'm a simple wanderer. Keep to myself. I've no illusion of entitlement to Arisen. I've earned no one's respect and adulation, nor do I crave it. But neither truly, have I earned such retribution."'' * "You feel that? Something grievous dark is stirring within the bowels of the earth below us. It bears the stink of the dragon... Worse perhaps. Just what have you gone and woken up?" (repeating line) ;Post awakened Daimon dialogue at Bitterblack Pier: *''“I'm hardly fit to say this, given how I've set up shop here... But have you really nowhere else to be? No affairs more pressing? I doubt you'll find any real answers carving up the creatures of these dark halls."'' ;Repeating Menu Dialogue *''“Now will you have a look? I’ll see you don’t regret it.”'' *''“If you’ve the need and the coin, I’ve the wares.”'' *''“What’ll it be then?”'' *''“No dying, now.”'' Category:Enhancing NPCs Category:Rarifying NPCs Category:Dark Arisen: Shopkeepers Category:Arisen Category:Males